The present invention relates to a method and a system for correcting a silhouette of a person extracted from a still image including the person and something in the background, and a method and a system for extracting a silhouette of a person from a plurality of frames captured from a moving image of the person swing a golf club.
For the golfers who are desirous of improving golf techniques, it is very important to acquire appropriate golf swing.
For that purpose, in a classical way, diagnoses on golf swing to point out problems are made by a person such as a teaching pro, using a video of the golfer swing a golf club.
In recent years, on the other hand, there has been proposed an attempt to conduct diagnosis on the swing of a golfer, based on the silhouette of the golfer extracted by image processing, from a frame (a still image showing his/her state at address, top of backswing or the like) captured from a moving image of the golfer taking a swing.
In many cases, it is required to extract an accurate silhouette of a person only from a still image including the person with something in the background.
In order to extract the silhouette, each pixel of the still image is labeled as the person or the background. And by rendering an image using only the pixels labeled as the person, the silhouette of the person can be obtained. Such a method has been proposed by the present applicant in the following patent document:
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-78069.
According to the technique disclosed in this patent document, a certain level of accuracy can be obtained in the silhouette extraction, but there is a problem such that the silhouette of a person has certain noise.